The Mad Hatters A Girl!
by xerxesbreak2679
Summary: Rated: M for language, Break's had no choice but to use the power of The Mad Hatter. But in a odd turn of events The Mad Hatter is turn to look like a human Girl. "You can't be The Hatter, your a girl?", "OF COURSE I'M A GIRL, YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT IDIOT!"
1. Meet Elizabeth

The Mad Hatters A Girl?! Chapter 1

**~At the Rainsworths mansion~**

"Hello Alice, Oz-kun your finally here, Where Gilbert?" Break asked opening the door, "He around back parking the carriage" Oz said while walking in with Alice. "Well let's head to the tearoom and he can meet us there" Break said showing them to the tearoom, "Hi Sharon" Oz said cheerfully as usual. "Hello Oz, Alice" Sharon greeted, "Any meat?" Alice said but Gil lightly bonked her on the head "Don't be rude". "Well you're welcome to join us" Break said sitting at the table and pouring him some tea. They joined the small tea party, "Break you said there was an illegal contractor in town?" Gilbert asked to make sure. "Indeed, but as much as I hate doing these thing myself I going to have to go with you guy. This chain we're dealing with is no normal chain; the chain we're going after is called 'The Grim Reaper'. This chain is especially a threat to Pandora because 'The Grim Reaper' can separate contractors with the chains at will, but as long as Alice-kun doesn't use her B-Rabbit I doubt the contractor will know that she a chain. With that said under any circumstances we will not use the B-Rabbits power" Break said, "But if we can't use Alice's powers how are we going to take down 'The Grim Reaper'?" Oz asked.

"Well at this point we can't afford to loss Alice, so we will forced to use Raven. If it comes to it I may have to use The Hatter" Break said finishing his tea, "Break you can't" Sharon protested. "I'm sorry My Lady but there's no other choice here" Breaks said, "When will be heading out?" Gilbert asked. "Anytime when you are ready, but we need to leave no later than nightfall" Break said starting to clean up the tea cups, "Well we are ready now" Oz said. "Well allow me to clean this up then we'll head off" Break said, "Here let me help" Gilbert said starting to pick up the rest of the tea cups. Break and Gilbert clean up the tea cups and got in a carriage to head to town, "So Break if this chain can do what you said, are you willing to lose The Hatter?" Oz asked. "I'm not willing to give up The Hatter, but if thing get to hard to handle I'll have no choice" Break said putting a jaw breaker in his mouth, "I see" Oz said sitting back in his chair.

After awhile they made it to town at night fall exactly, "it looks like we made it just in time" Break said running off pulling his sword from its sheath. Gilbert, Oz, and Alice quickly ran after Break, when they turned the corner they seen a black cape with a scythe. "The Grim Reaper" Break said a bit irritated, but before Gilbert could use his chain The Grim Reaper used its power so make Gilbert not able to move. Break looked back at Gilbert to see why he wasn't using his chain then quickly notice Gilbert was frozen, "Damn it I'm going to have to use The Hatter if I like it or not" Break said out loud summing his chain. The Mad Hatter appeared The Grim Reaper used it powers at the same time as The Hatter, it was only a matter of time before one of the chains gave out. The light coming from The Grim Reaper got too strong for Break's chain The Mad Hatter was nowhere to be seen, when to light form The Grim Reaper went out. Break fell to the ground coughing up blood from over working his body, but before Break blacked out he seen a girl's face that didn't look any older than 20 she had Dark Red eyes like The Mad Hatter and dark violet hair which made her pale skin pop out "It's ok rest, I'll take it from here" Then Break Blacked out.

Break opened his eyes and sat up slowly "Break don't push yourself" Sharon said walking over to the couch where Gilbert put Break, "The Hatter gone for good" Break said thinking out loud to himself. "Not Really" Gilbert said pointing to the girl he seen earlier sitting in the corner while Oz tried to talk to her, The girl looked over where Break was and seen he was awake, the girl stood up she was wearing a skin tight black crop top with a sipper down the front but the shirt look more like a bra with a collar. She had on a black mini skirt if she were to pick something up off the ground you could see her underwear; there were fish net stocking coming up to her knees and a pair of black boots. There was a black cape hanging from her back but both sides of the cape was tied to a silver cross that laid on her chest, and most importantly a black top hat with a light gray ribbon around it and tucked in the ribbon there was a card that read 'Love and peace'. "I see you're awake. This is a fun change of pace usual when I see you, you are passed out on the ground. What's the problem is my power too firkin awesome for you" The Mad Hatter laughed (Keep in mind she The '**MAD**' Hatter), "So you're The Hatter?" Break asked.

"Yes I'm The Great and Powerful Mad Hatter **WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**" The Hatter laughed putting her left foot on the coffee table, "You can't be The Hatter, You're a Girl" Break said standing up "**OF COURSE I'M A GIRL, YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT IDIOT!**" The Hatter said getting irritated "There's no need to be so mad, Hatter" Break laughed patting her on the head. "Stop calling me Hatter" The Hatter said shyly hiding behind her hair, "Well I guess that a wise idea it might cause trouble if I call you Hatter at Pandora, so what do you want me to call you?" Break said moving her hair out of her face and moving it behind her ears. "I don't know" The Hatter said looking up at Break like a small child, "Hmm… How about Elizabeth?" Break asked. "Elizabeth? What made you think of that name?" The Hatter asked, "I just think you look like an Elizabeth" Break laughed. "I guess Elizabeth will work" Elizabeth said, "I'm calling you Lizzy" Emily Chuckled.

* * *

I know its short but I hope you liked it. Keep Reading, please comment.


	2. Food, Fight, Sleep!

The Mad Hatters A Girl?! Chapter 2

**~The next day at Pandora/ late afternoon (Sharon, Break, Elizabeth A.K.A. The Mad Hatter)~**

"Wow I never knew Pandora was this big on the inside" Elizabeth said looking at everything, "Please act like a normal person" Break said. "Why should I, you don't" Elizabeth said, "Why you" Break said getting irritated mostly because last night she made him sleep in a guess room other than his room because she wanted it. "Food" Elizabeth said, "Well go get food" Break said pointing to the kitchen. "I can't cook" Elizabeth said, "Well no food for you" Break said poking her nose. Elizabeth bites Break's hand "**OW OW FINE I'LL MAKE YOU FOOD JUST LET GO!**" Break yelled in pain, she let go and there was an indent where she had bit him if she bit harder she could have drew blood. "Good I want a Chicken with a side of a Turkey, oh and some beef stew but if I have beef stew I will need mashed potatoes so make that as well. Or am I in the mood for breakfast food? You know what make pancakes and french toast too, but I also want bacon and eggs but the eggs have to be sunny side up. If it's not too much trouble I also want steamed vegetables too but put it on top of spaghetti, and some chocolate cake and blueberry tea" Elizabeth said, Break looked at The Hatter and Blinked several times.

Break was in the kitchen for almost two hour cooking her food "Here" Bleak said setting to tea pot on the table, "it smells so Frickin' good" Elizabeth said sitting down and starting to stuff her face not stopping to take a breath of air. "I see you're not giving the food a chance to get cold there" Break said a little scared at the sight of the pick up the turkey an talking huge bites out of it tell there was only bones, 15 minutes later The Hatter ate everything that Break cooked for her and now chewing on a chicken bone. "I can't believe you ate all that food by yourself" Break said shocked, The Hatter ignored Breaks comment and continued to chew on the bone. "Hello, Xerxes Break" Reim greeted walking into the kitchen where Break was clean up The Hatters mess while she chewed on the bone, "Who the hell are you?" Elizabeth said. "I'm Reim Lunettes" Reim introduced himself, The Hatter had lost interest in him "Break can you make gravy my bones getting a little dry" Elizabeth asked in a commanding way. "I just made you a feast" Break said, "But I'm hungry" Elizabeth said. "How can you still be hungry, you're like a bottomless pit" Break said a little shocked she still hungry, "Fine I'll ask you later" Elizabeth said dropping the bone in her top hat and placing it back on her head. "Who might you be?" Reim asked, "Your new Master now make ma gravy" Elizabeth laughed evilly. Break walked over picked up her hat and bopped her on the head then putting the hat back "Behave", "Bad, Hatter bad" Emily added.

"Ow" Elizabeth said rubbing her head, "Oh this must be your chain Oz was telling me it turned human" Reim said pushing his glasses up on his nose. "sadly yes" Break said, "Hello Break, Elizabeth" Sharon said walking in. "Hey look it's Lady Nag A Lot" Elizabeth said with a small bow, "I really don't like you calling me that" Sharon said trying to nice. "Nag, Nag, Nag" Elizabeth said open and closing her hand like a mouth, "**THAT IT I WAS TRYING TO BE NICE AND IGNORE YOUR RUDE COMMENTS BUT I HAD IT**" Sharon yelled losing her temper. "Hey look I hurt the ugly girl's feelings" Elizabeth said, "**WELL AT LEAST I DON'T DRESS LIKE A STRIPPER!**" Sharon yelled. "**YOUR JUST JELOUSE THAT YOU COULD NEVER PULL OFF SOMETHING LIKE THIS IN THAT FIGURELESS BODY OF YOURS**" Elizabeth said, Sharon pulled out her fan and tried to hit The Hatter But The Hatter graded her whist "Be careful it would be a shame if something were to happen to that hand of yours" Elizabeth said. "Elizabeth behave or at least pretend around people you don't like, if not I will cut your hart in to mulch" Break said, "fine I'm sorry but if you ever touch my hat I'll drag you to the lowest level of Abyss, but any how I'm going to take a nap because my tummy's full and that makes me sleepy" Elizabeth said patting her stomach. "Well I have to work on paper work in my room so you can take a nap in there" Break said walking off to his room and The Hatter followed, when they got there Break closed his door and sat at his desk.

"Do you have a pajama top I can sleep in?" Elizabeth asked, "Just a top?" Break questioned. "Yeah I will big on me so it will be like a dress" Elizabeth said, Break walked over to his closet and took out a pajama top "Remind me tomorrow to bring you to town and get you some of your own pajamas". "I'll try to remember" Elizabeth said, Break turned around and handed her the pajama top "here". The hatter placed the shirt on the bed and started to unzip her small crop top, "**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, GO CHANGE IN THE BATHROOM!**" Break yelled pushing her in the bathroom and closing the door and slightly blushing. The Hatter came out of the bathroom an put her clothes one top of Break's closet "What the big deal about me changing in front of you, I see no problem you're my contractor and if you didn't like it you could have just turned around" Elizabeth said, "it's just a thing a lady shouldn't do" Break said starting to go though his paper work. "Whatever pervert" Elizabeth said crawling under the blankets, Break ignored her comment about him being a pervert "Why are you going to bed in your top hat?" Break asked. The Hatter did not respond, Break turned around and seen she was all ready asleep. Break walked over and took off her top hat and put it on the night stand beside her, "You look less evil when you're asleep, actually you look kind of cute" Break said moving her hair from her face. Break kissed her forehead, and started working on his paper work.

Once Break started working, Oscar opened the door to Breaks room "Yo, Xerxes" Oscar said. "Hello Oscar-Sama" Break said looking up from his paperwork, "Do you want to go out drinking tonight?" Oscar said a bit loudly. The Mad Hatter sat up in the bed "**SHUT THE HELL UP I'M TRYING TO SLEEP! AND WHO TOOK OFF MY HAT?! NEVER TOUCH MY HAT!**" Elizabeth yelled putting her hat back on, "Oh I'm sorry. I wouldn't have not came in here in if I knew you'd had a women in here, Xerxes you dog" Oscar said patting Break on the back. "it's not like that, she's The Mad Hatter" Break said, "Xerxes I didn't know you liked role playing in the bed room" Oscar said . "No, she is really 'The Mad Hatter' my chain" Break said trying to get the message though to Oscar, "Oh she your chain" Oscar said walking over to The Hatter and look at her (mostly at her chest like the pervert Oscar is). "**HOW IS STARING AT MY CHEST TELL YOU IF I'M A CHAIN OF NOT YOU PERVERT!**" Elizabeth yelled slapping Oscar leaving a red hand print on his cheek, "**I'M GOING TO SHARON'S ROOM AND SLEEP THERE!**" Elizabeth yelled and standing up and walking out the door. Break ran after with a blanket "**COVER YOUR SELF YOUR JUST WEARING A MENS NIGHT SHIRT!**" Break yelled trying meet up with her, "**I DON'T NEED A BLANKET TO COVER MYSELF UP THIS COVERS MORE OF ME THAN MY CLOTHES!**" Elizabeth yelled back.

* * *

To be continued


	3. Hatter's Song

The Mad Hatters A Girl?! Chapter 3

**~Pandora/ Morning (Sharon's room)~**

Sharon sat up in her bed waking up and sees lump on the bed next to herb "**EEEEKKK!**" Sharon yelled jumping out of her bed, Gilbert ran in to see what Sharon was yelling at Sharon pointed at the lump in her bed. Gilbert walked over and uncovered the person "**HATTER!**" Gil said shocked witch woke The Hatter up, "Is it morning?" Elizabeth said standing up. Gilbert's face turned bright red at the sight of The Hatter only wearing a men's night shirt, she walked out the room Sharon and Gilbert watch her open the door to Break's room. They followed her to see what she doing, The Hatter climbed on to Break's bed pushing Break on the floor and crawling under the blankets. "Stupid Hatter, at least give me a pillow" Break said half asleep on the floor, "Fine if it will make you shut the hell up" Elizabeth said throwing a pillow on Break's face. "Elizabeth that's rude to kick someone out of their own bed" Sharon said but Elizabeth was all ready asleep, "it's fine My Lady" Break said trying to get comfortable on the floor.

**~Later when Break and The Hatter woke up~**

"Last night you told me to remind you to bring me to town get me pajamas" Elizabeth said holding on to her top hat so it wouldn't fall off running after Break, "I have paper that I didn't finish last night, I think Gil, Alice and Oz are going to town ask them if you can join them?" Break said handing her some money from his wallet. "Ok" Elizabeth said, "Oh and don't you're your power" break said. "I can't even if I wanted to, you have to summon my powers" Elizabeth said setting her hat on the table putting her hand inside looking for something, Gil, Alice, and Oz walked in. The Hatter started pulling stuff from her hat, "Shoe no, Bunny no, moldy cookie no, paper air plane no, rock no, ahh her it is" Elizabeth said pulling out the chicken bone she had yesterday and started chewing on it. "Gilbert can I ask a favor of you, I have to get some paper work done can you bring to town to get her pajamas, oh and a ball room dress for Sharon party?" Break asked, "I guess, but she shouldn't wear her hat in public it a giveaway that she The Mad Hatter. What if a Baskerville sees her?" Gilbert said. "Good point I'll put this in my room" Break said picking up the Hatter's hat, "_Drop my hat now_" Elizabeth said in an creepy tone. "Umm…" Break said scared, "**I SAID DROP IT**" Elizabeth yelled biting Break's wrist through his shirt. "**FINE, TAKE THE HAT JUST LET GO! IT HURTS REALLY BAD!**" Break yelled in pain The Hatter let go and Break grabbed his wrist, "don't touch her hat and if you excuses me" Break said almost crying in pain.

"Sorry, I lose control when someone touches my hat. When you were in abyss for as long as I have, you start to go mad and I am the oldest there is" Elizabeth said, "its fine" Break said. "How old are you anyway? I don't mean to be rude I'm just wandering" Oz asked a little scared, "Oh you're not being rude at all I'm 5,325,982 years old in human years and Breaks my first contractor I only been out of abyss for 4 ½ years now, and I only look 21 pretty hot right? Oz-kun don't be scared of me I only bite Break" Elizabeth said. "Ha she just as old as the Clown" Alice laughed, "**I'M NO WHERE NEAR THAT AGE!** I'm in my late 80's, **BUT I LOOK 24!**" Break said mumbling the middle part. "No need to be shy about your age Xerxes, no one cares if you are 89" Elizabeth said teasing Break, "Well I would be that old, but I don't act my age" Break said hitting The Hatter on the head. "Ow" The Hatter said rubbing her head, "How about we go" Gilbert said getting the sense that they were going to start fighting. The Hatter, Oz, Alice, and Gil got in the carriage on their way to town, The Hatter was being quite chewing on her chicken bone. "Why are you chewing on a bone" Gilbert asked sitting next to her, "Nom, nom, nom, chew" Elizabeth made sounds chew on the bone. "Miss. Elizabeth?" Oz said trying to get her attention; She continued to chew on the chicken bone. "**HATTER!**" Alice yelled, The Hatter jumped "What?! What?!" Elizabeth said shocked. "Well those two were trying to your attention" Alice said, "Oh sorry I get distracted by chewing on bones" Elizabeth said putting it in her hat.

"Why were you chewing on a bone?" Gilbert asked, "it's sharpens my teeth" Elizabeth said. "ok then" Gilbert said a little scared, Oz open his pocket watch to see what time it was and the music started playing. "Is that music coming from your watch?" Elizabeth asked, "Yeah it's called Lacie" Oz said. "I thought so it has the most beautiful lyrics" Elizabeth said, "There's words?" Oz asked. "Yeah" Elizabeth said, "What are the lyrics?" Oz asked. "here let me see your watch" Elizabeth said, Oz hand her his pocket watch. She opened it and listened for a few seconds and started singing.

_"Every time you kissed me, I trembled like a child. Gathering the roses, we sang for the hope. Your very voice is in my heartbeat, sweeter than my dream. We were there, in everlasting bloom. Roses die, the secrets is inside the pain. Winds are high up on the hill, cannot hear you. Come and hold me close, I'm shivering cold in the heart of rain. Darkness falls, I'm calling for the dawn._

_ Sliver dishes for the memories, for the days gone by. Singing for the promises, tomorrow may bring. I harbour all the old affection, roses of the past. Darkness falls, and summer will be gone. Joys of the daylight, shadows of the starlight. Everything was sweet by your side, my love. Ruby tears have come to me, for your last words. I'm here just singing my song of woe, waiting for you my love. _

_Now let my happiness sing inside my dream…_

_ Every time you kissed me, my heart was in such pain. Gathering the roses, we sang of the grief. Your very voice is in my heartbeat, sweeter then despair. We were there, in everlasting bloom. Underneath the stars, shaded by the flowers. Kiss me in the summer day gloom, my love. You were all my pleasure, my hopes and my song. I will be here dreaming in the past. Until you come, until we close our eyes."_

(I do not own this song but it is the words the lacie song called every time you kissed me)

"Where did you hear that?" oz asked, "I don't know I just heard it all the time in abyss" Elizabeth said. After awhile they got to town, The Hatter got pajamas and a dress. Then they went back in the carriage, "Why did my make me get the ugly dress" Elizabeth said pouting a little, "Because Break told me to get you a ball room dress, and Break owes me 52 dollars now" Gilbert said. "here" Elizabeth said reaching her hand in her small crop top and pulled out 60 dollars and gave Gilbert 52 of it then putting the rest back, "Oz you been quite since The Hatter sang that song" Alice said. "Oh I just been thinking of the words to the song" Oz said, the rest of the carriage ride was quite except for The Hatter chewing on her chicken bone.

They dropped The Hatter at the Rainsworths mansion, "Hey, Xerxes" The Hatter said walking in the door. "What do you want?" Brea asked, "Carry these bags to your room" Elizabeth said. "I would but since you been gone I changed one of the guest room to your own room so you won't steal my bed anymore, follow me I'll show up" Break said walking up the stairs, The Hatter followed Break to her room. "Here it is" Break said walking in the room, The Hatter put the bags on her new bed. "Tha-" Elizabeth said turning around and accidentally pressed her lip agents his, Break acted like he didn't notice "Be more careful you all most pushed me over" Break said backing up and leaving the room. The Hatter face was bright red from embarrassment.

**~later that night~**

"Break, have you seen The Hatter?" Sharon asked, "Not lately she most likely still in her room" Break said eat in candy. "She-" Emily started to say but Break Put his hand over her mouth.

* * *

To be continued


	4. The Kiss

The Mad Hatters A Girl?! Chapter 4

**~ 9:15 p.m. at the Rainsworths mansion (Alice, Gilbert, Oz just came over)~ **

"Hi" Oz said cheerfully, "Meat!" Alice said with delight and ran over to the table and started stuffing her face. "Hello Miss. Alice, Hello Oz" Sharon said sipping her tea, "What's wrong with Elizabeth?" Gilbert asked Break. "I don't know she been sulking all morning" Break said looking at The Hatter sitting on the floor looking at the corner where two walls meet chewing on her chicken bone, she turned around "**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT, YOU BITCH!**" Elizabeth yelled. "Now, now no need for that kind of language" Sharon said throwing a seat cousin at her. The Hatter sat back down in her corner chewing on her chicken bone, "I think she mad at you" Gilbert said. "Yeah I figured that out earlier when she was trying to kill me" Break said sipping tea, Sharon walked over to The Hatter "What's wrong Elizabeth-Chan" Sharon said. The Hatter whispered something to Sharon, Sharon walked over to Break "You horrible, horrible man" while hitting him with her fan. "What did I do?" Break asked still being hit. "You should know" Sharon said while she hit him one last time, "I would say I'm sorry, if someone would tell me what I did" Break said.

The Hatter jumped up and walk out of the room, "I'll go what's wrong" Break said getting up and following The Hatter. "What's wrong you were mad at me all day, I'm sorry for whatever I did but I would like to know what I'm sorry for" Break said, "last night you were showing me my room and I bummed into you and my lips touched yours and… and…" Elizabeth started to stutter in embarrassment. "So we accidently get each other a small peck it not that big of deal" Break said, "**MAYBE NOT TO YOU!** But it was my first kiss" Elizabeth said mad at first but then blushing bright red. "The Hatter mad that you gave her a bad first kiss" Emily laughed, "Emily be quite" Break said putting his hand on her check. "What are yo- " Elizabeth said getting cut off by Break lips, he pulled her closer and wrapping his arms around her waist. **_WHAT THE HELL!_**The Hatter thought to herself as Break pulled away, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to steal your first kiss, but I hope you can forgive me now" Break said.

….

The Hatter sat up in her bed _it was a dream?_ She thought to herself, "hmm… your up" Break said walking out of her bathroom with a towel around his neck with his chest showing and had his pajama pants on. "Why did you take a shower in my room?" Elizabeth asked, "Because I spent the night" Break said drying off his hair. The Hatter fell back on the bed "I thought that was a dream" Elizabeth said putting a pillow on her face, "oh, later tonight we have a mission" Break said.

* * *

To be continued


	5. Sewer Rat Part 1

The Mad Hatters A Girl?!

Chapter 5

**~6:30 P.M.~**

"How much longer is it going to before we get to town" Alice asked, "About 30 minutes" Oz said. "Break your being quite, you sick or something" Gilbert said, "I was just thinking of the mission~" Break said look out the window. The Hatter just looked out the window as well, "Elizabeth why are you being quite?" Oz asked. The Hatter turn her head towards Oz "**WHY DON'T YOU ASK THE ALBION CLOWN THERE!**" Elizabeth screamed, Oz, Alice, and Gilbert flinched at her yelling. "Be nice Elizabeth" Break said not ever looking away from the window, "**NICE?! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT BEING NICE! HOW CAN YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF A WOMEN LIKE THAT!**" Elizabeth screamed. "I didn't you were the one to drag me to you room" Break said still looking out the window, "**WELL I'M 'MAD!' HINTS 'THE MAD HATTER!'**" Elizabeth yelled. "you should be mad at yourself" Emily chuckled, "**WHO THE HELL ASKED YOU!**" Elizabeth yelled at the doll. "look like we're here your yelling managed to kill 30 minutes" Break said as the carriage stopped, "I'm going to town and look around" Elizabeth said. "You don't have any of your power you won't be able to protect yourself" Oz said, The Hatter grabbed Gilbert hand and flip him over.

"I think she'll be fine" Gilbert said in pain while he got up from the ground, "Want to come with me Alice and have some chain time without humans and maybe get some meat, sweet, sweet meat" Elizabeth said. "**YES!**" Alice said as soon as The Hatter said meat, "let's go" Elizabeth said walking off with Alice. "Come back here when you're done" Oz said, "Kk" Elizabeth said, Break, Gilbert, and Oz are in their hotel room and Elizabeth and Alice have been gone for almost 3 hours (10:00 P.M.). "Hatter this way" Alice said from the other side of the door, "Their finally back" Oz said opening to door and pulled The Hatter and Alice in their room. The Hatter fell over as soon as Alice let go of he "**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**" Elizabeth laughed while taking another drink out of a bottle that was in her hand finishing it off, "**LOOKS LIKE I'M ALL OUT!**" The Hatter laughed. Break walked over and helped her up "did you drink that whole bottle yourself" Break sais shocked, "**I SURE DIDS HAHAHAHAHA!**" Elizabeth laughed and throwing her hat and landed perfectly on the coffee table. "**HAPPY UNBRITHDAY TO EVERYONE!**" Elizabeth laughed throwing a wooden chair out the window, "Good thing the window was open" Gilbert said. Break picked her up and laid her on one of the bed in their room, "Do us all a favor and go to sleep" Break said walking to the couch and sitting down. The Hatter laid there for almost 10 minutes before standing up and yelling "**MUST OBEY THE TOCA MAN!**" the passing out.

**~The morning~**

"Ow my head" Elizabeth said sitting up and seeing ever one was gone, She wake over to the coffee table and pick up her hat and placed it on her head. '**_They must have found the contractor and when after them, I'll go look for them how hard is it to find a big brown rabbit that fly around _**The Hatter thought to herself. The Hatter walked into town **_'Everything looks normal here' _**The Hatter thought, "What is a beautiful lady like yourself doing in town by yourself" a man said he had long blonde hair also one of his eyes was red and the other golden. "Are you lost?" The man asked, "No I'm just look for some friends, by the way my name is Elizabeth" Elizabeth said. "What a beautiful name, I'm Vincent Nightray" Vincent said, "Your Gilbert's brother?" Elizabeth asked. "Yes do you know my brother" Vincent said, **_HE Gilbert's Brother I think it's ok to tell him the truth_** Elizabeth thought to herself. "Come over here" Elizabeth said dragging Vincent to an ally, "Since your Gilbert's Brother I can tell you the truth, I'm on a Pandora Mission with your brother, Oz, Alice, And Break. I really need to find them, I'm Break's Chain 'The Mad Hatter'" Elizabeth said. "That would explain you hat, here I'll help you find them" Vincent said walking in deeper in the ally, "Thank you" Elizabeth said following after him.

"That was tire some" Break said popping his neck, "Yeah" Oz agreed. "I want meat" Alice said, "You always want meat" Gilbert said. "Break it looks like The Hatter's hat is over there" Oz said running to the ally and picks up the hat, "It is The Hatter's hat she would never leave this here she would rather die" Break said taking to hat from Oz and placing it on his own head. "look around for more clues" Break said looking too himself, "I'll ask around" Gilbert said. A few minutes Gilbert came back with a man "He said he seen what happened to Elizabeth" Gilbert said. "Yes I seen what happen to a purple haired girl with a black cape and a top hat, but this information going to cost ya" The man said, Break pushed to man agents a side of a building "You better tell me now, or I'll beat the information out of you. Your choice~" Break said with a look of I'm going to kill you in his eye. "Ok I'll talk just don't hurt me. She was talking to a man with long blond hair with two different eye colors one red the other gold, I didn't he what they were say but the girl dragged him in the ally and I hear a scream about 10 minutes later coming from the ally but when I went to go look no one was there" The man said, Break let the man go and the man ran off scared of Break "I'm going to kill that Sewer Rat" Break said.

* * *

To be continued, keep reading ;)


	6. Sewer Rat Part 2 Final Part

The Mad Hatters A Girl?!

Chapter 6

~At Pandora~

"Where that rat" Break said walking to Vincent's room, Break knock on Vincent's door. "Yes, how can I help you Mr. Hatter?" Vincent said opening the door, "You know what I want, where's Elizabeth" Break said. "Well she not here, but I heard Lottie has a new purple haired friend" Vincent said, "Go to hell" Break said pushing Vincent and walking away. Break walked into his room, "Did you get Elizabeth" Oz said walking in Break's room with Alice and Gilbert because Break left his door open. "No that sewer rat gave her to the Baskervilles, so Gilbert while I'm gone can you take care of My Lady" Break said picking up his cane/sword and setting the Hatter's hat on his bed, "Break what are you planning to do" Gilbert asked. "I'm going to get my chain" Break said, "if you are planning to take them on yourself you'll get killed" Gilbert said. "We'll go with you" Oz said, "You'll just slow me down, I fight better alone" Break said moving them from his room and locking the door and walk down the hall. "We're going" Gilbert said follow also Oz and Alice we're following, "you're not going to take no for answer, well just stay out of my way" Break said walking out side and getting in a carriage. "Do you even know where to look?" Gilbert asked, "I know where to find the Baskervilles" Breaks said.

~the place where oz had his coming of age~

"This is" Oz started to say, "Yes it is" Break interrupted. Break began to get out of the carriage, Oz, Gilbert, And Alice got out soon after. "Stay here let me go and look first" Break said, Break opened the door and seen Lottie, Fang, and Lily. The Hatter was passed out on the floor, Gilbert, Oz, and Alice walked in. "Just give me my chain and leave" Break said irritated, "Elizabeth? I see you named her" Lottie laughed. "Hatter who about saying hello to your contractor" Fang said. The Hatter started to get up only to get kick back down by fang, "Poor Mad Hatter look like are little drug started too work" Lottie laughed. "What did you do to her" Break said in a voice that sounded like he was about to snap, "nothing really just gave her something to keep her down long enough so we take care of some business with you Mr. Hatter" Lottie said. "What do you want?" Break asked, "We want to Rainsworth door key?" Lily said.

"Over my dead body" Break said taking his sword from it case as ran to attack Lottie, but Fang step in front of Lottie. Break's sword went through Fangs chest and though his heart killing the man instantly. Lottie and Lily both released their chain, "**GIL!**" Oz yelled. Gilbert grabbed Oz face and released the B-Rabbit power, Alice turned into the Bloody Black Rabbit and started to fight Lottie's Chain as Break was fighting Lottie, and Gilbert was fighting Lily's chain. The fight when on for 30 minutes then Lottie know they were losing so she ran and grabbed Lily and retreated, Break walked over and pick up Elizabeth who was still out cold. Alice returned to her human form, "Hey clown is she dead?" Alice asked (She doesn't care about making Break feel better she just likes the Hatter as a friend). "No she'll be fine she just needs to rest" Break said walking to the carriage carrying the Hatter.

~at the Rainsworth mansion~

"Break I heard what happened is she ok?" Sharon said as the five of them walked in (Five: Break, Elizabeth (A.K.A. The Mad Hatter, Oz, Gilbert, and Alice). "She just drugged she's ok, but if she not I killed one of the four so I'll just need to get the other three?" Break laughed (Four: Vincent, Lottie, Lily, and the late Fang). "Who did you kill?" Sharon said in shock, "well I was going for Lottie but Fang got in my way" Break said sitting the Hatter on the couch and taking off his jacket then covering her up with it as if it was a blanket. Break sat next to where the Hatter was laying. Alice went to go get meat and Oz went to join Alice. Gilbert and Sharon were out on the balcony, "Xerxes has started to grow quite a liking to Miss. Elizabeth" Sharon said. "I could tell he was worried when she went missing no matter how hard he tried to hide it" Gilbert said. "He may not have wanted to but he began to fall for her I can tell every time he hears her name you can see it in his eye" Sharon said. The Mad Hatter sat up, "Your awake, do you feel ok?" Break asked. "Yea my head just hurts" Elizabeth said.

* * *

Sorry it took so long but I hope you enjoyed it


End file.
